


Не имеющий начала и конца

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Demons, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Infinity War Reference, crY A LOT, lie down, try not to cry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: На пальцах Данте остаются частицы пепла.





	Не имеющий начала и конца

**Author's Note:**

> бесконечный — 1. не имеющий начала и конца, пределов, границ.

_Мы не можем отделить воздух, в котором задыхаются,  
от воздуха, в котором трепещут крылья._

Данте едва слышит то, что ему говорят. Он прижимает брата к себе, будто не верит — будто нет сил поверить в их столь неудачную и ужасную встречу. Вергилий дышит тяжело и хрипло, бой отнял у него те крохи энергии, что еще были, и не получается даже высказать последний протест. Его кожа напоминает сухую кору дерева, нет, потрескавшийся от времени и погоды мрамор; и разводы серого ему не к лицу.

На пальцах Данте остаются частицы пепла. Вергилий сам весь как камень — изможденный, хрупкий, полный червоточин, — он вот-вот треснет и развалится пополам, и Данте с ужасом смотрит на брата. С ужасом и слезами на глазах.

Он не верил, что Вергилий погибнет в Аду; не верил, что плен сломает его и иссушит. Не верил, но и не действовал — и вот итог. Вергилий вернулся, но теперь в нем ни капли былой мощи — лишь непокорная злая суть, что выжжена на изнанке вен. Лишь тусклый блеск в пропасти взгляда и жадная, глухая тьма в груди.

Данте судорожно отсчитывает пульс, пытается поделиться с братом силой, но что делиться ею, когда она утекает — водою сквозь крупное сито. Сила уходит, и земля чернеет от демонического огня, и воздух выгорает до последней капли. Густо пахнет свежей кровью.

Кожа трескается, опаленная, и боль выворачивает наизнанку. Вергилий смотрит на брата без ненависти и осуждения, но делает этим только хуже.

— Мне жаль, Данте. Мой последний враг... — фраза обрывается на середине, и ветер уносит в небо не слова, но пепел.

_Последний враг..._

Вергилий проиграл.


End file.
